


爱比记忆更长久

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: 短打集
Kudos: 1





	爱比记忆更长久

[丁诺]

半夜起身喝水的时候，听见隔壁房间里传来沉闷的呻吟。  
听起来像是压抑着疼痛的抽泣。艾斯嘉德推开房门，把牛油烛拿了进去。他看见一团影子蜷在床上的毯子里。  
“怎么了？”  
“好像裂开了……”  
对方松开手，给他看了胸前开始渗血的绷带。少年什么也没说，掌着灯，从橱子里找出了干净的棉布和伤药，接着让他躺好，准备换药。  
夜色像黑暗的水流一般从窗外涌了进来。几只小蛾围着豆大的烛光打转转。丁马克望着天花板，视线一会儿又回到自己血迹斑斑的胸前。  
“这里，少了一根肋骨。”  
他指了指那条又深又长的伤口。见对方没有半点要接口的意思，又自顾自说了下去。  
“明明在的时候没什么感觉的。”  
“是丢了以后才觉得疼吧。”

少年扔下这句就带着药箱走掉了。丁马克躺在床上，从他的角度，刚好可以看见窗外的海湾。港口在沉睡，远处有几粒微弱的灯火，那是来自对岸的光。

他在想，他会不会，也这样疼。

[丁典诺]

支一口大锅，点火，倒上发光的海水，沙丁鱼一条，洋蓟两个，海雀蛋一打，再来一盎司冰，七块花岗岩，一张完整的鲸鱼肚皮。  
贝瓦尔德要熬出一剂汤药，在他脚下，诺威被海带捆着，浑身是血。  
“从今天起，你就是我的影子了。”  
他一边搅拌咕噜咕噜冒泡的大锅，一边扭头说。他的眼镜片上蒙了一层雾，不过这样也没关系，反正他本来就不需要知道对方的反应。  
“我好不容易把你从他身上撕下来。”  
他深沉地对着地上的横尸点点头。诺威虚弱得像一片用血糊成的影子。他身上没有衣服。  
站着的人想，就抱抱他吧，就一下，他还可以亲亲他。于是他一把拎起了他的头发，把他从地板上拖起，吻他。  
他们俩是多么的相像啊。挪威身上全是丹麦的味道。这真让人发狂。  
锅子里的水已经开了。一切准备就绪。瑞典抱起挪威，把他狠狠地按进了冒着白烟的锅里。直到感觉到手中的肉体不再挣扎，逐渐溶化，连骨头都不剩。  
他捧起锅子，一饮而尽。滚烫的液体烧穿了他的胃袋。他疼得皱起了眉。这影子的魔法啊。  
“现在，我也可以穿上他了。”  
瑞典想象着丹麦此刻会是怎样的表情。他从来没有那样强烈地怀念过他。

在他的下方的阴影里，挪威睁开了蓝色的眼睛。他闻到了熟悉的狂躁的气息。  
“还在丹麦身上吗。”  
他昏昏沉沉地想着，又睡了过去。

[丁→|←诺] 倾城

挪威匍匐在他身下，说不上是死了还是活着——其实这家伙死了跟活着也没什么差别，丹麦想，金发不再变长，肩膀上的仙子也蒸发了很多年，儿时的青梅竹马只剩一具唯命是从的躯壳，多不好玩。  
而他现在要从这条最笃定的影子里压榨出可以称作是灵魂的东西。他慢慢握紧了他。这么做的时候挪威的眼睛里就会起雾，继而凝结成吹弹即破的水膜。只有这时的他才不枉了斯堪的纳维亚的名声。雾岛，黑暗之岛。他不像他的弟弟，那块年轻的玄武岩，翻开地壳就能触摸到岩浆做成的红软的糖心。  
挪威冷得像光秃秃的入冬的砖，再滚烫的体温也无法让他回暖——认识到这一点后丹麦放弃了八爪鱼的姿势，干脆地分开了他的双腿。他顺手点燃了卑尔根的火。极光从海那边升起，从他的绵白的下腹升起。沦陷的城池接二连三地坍塌，挪威的叹息沿着地表每一道撕裂的破口蜿蜒开去，汇合成北冰洋上空最痉挛的湿暖气旋。  
他弯下腰，吻熄了对方眼中的光。

这片难以耕耘的冰碛地啊，每一次征服都能让他感受到消灭童贞的庄严。

*1320年前后卡利纳诺乔范尼绘制的一张中世纪航海图是已知的最早标有斯堪的纳维亚国家的地图。  
*斯堪的纳维亚在普利尼书中首次出现是时是Scatinavia或Scadinavia，后被讹误成Scandinavia。  
*该词源自于北欧日耳曼语的一个复合词，词的第二合成部分-avia或-auia肯定与原始北欧日耳曼语aujo（古挪威语ey）同义，意思是岛。而对这词的前半部分所提出的解释，并不一致。大多数学者认为Scadin-是由同一词根派生出来的；这个词根从瑞典地域名称斯科纳和厄勒海峡南面入口处的地名斯卡内尔上仍然可以认得出来。  
*赫亚尔马·林德罗斯则认为，这部分源自一核心词skad-，意思是黑暗、阴影，该词仍留存在挪威语skodde（雾霭）中。这就导致人们将斯堪的纳维亚解释为“雾岛”，或“黑暗之岛”。  
*以上捏他摘抄自上译86年出的《北欧地理》*v*

[丁诺] Forget Tomorrow

夜窸窸窣窣地升起来了。  
他们刚躲过抱着来复枪的瑞典的狙击，不小心又滚进水坑里。耳畔传来芬兰的呼喊，接着一记闷响，再是重物被拖走的声音，他们索性全都装作没听见。水洼里映着一方湿漉漉的世界，夜虫一声接一声的长鸣。丁马克的蠢脸笑起来像张揉皱的糖纸，捋一把下来全是粘糊糊、睡不醒的汗汁。

“我们一起去晒星星？”  
“晒你头。”

他继而探头探脑地找起了银河。诺子啊，他声情并茂，气吞山河，看天不如从前好看了哇，现在连凑星座的星星都找不齐啊——明天我们就去阿姆斯特丹，荷兰那家伙竟然免费提供食宿，我觉得就这样被包养也不错哇，啧啧，不过他这点面积太不够瞧啦——  
他冷冷地想真是什么样的碗配什么样的勺。

他们躺平，叉开腿，枕好头。丁马克的脑袋里很快升起金色的梦，梦里有南国的阳光，有喝得红彤彤的刺猬头，有郁金香开满蓝色的港口，有喷泉和围着披肩的小美人。口水顺着他的嘴角一路不绝地流淌，他的心腔里冒出了一百零八只小牛哞哞叫着拥抱月明星辉。

而诺威只是摘了十字，合进掌心，偷偷立下最后的誓。  
就算明天我们都会消失，我也不会忘记你。

[典诺] Hold me now

“往前走。”

黑暗笼罩头顶。两边是不断延伸开去的荒原。风暴暂时停止了肆虐，只剩下光脚踩在枯草上的沙沙声，静谧如同耳语。  
他们跛足前行。挂着冰渣的荆棘划开了小腿，鲜血凝固成褐色，冻土一般难以让人觉察其最保守的走行。天从耳朵旁边塌了一角，腥甜的夜色向罅隙里汩汩涌入，它造不起片刻的惊澜，却酝酿出了足够冗长的回声。  
瑞典拨开灌木枝桠的模样有点像是拨开拦路的命运、流言、是非——以及其他可以被称为“苦难”的东西。他跟在后面想你这不过是徒劳，放我走又如何，我为什么要听你的——然后策划起了下一次的逃亡。但是秘密从来都不能够保持很久。最先从哪里开始泄密的呢？海水的眼睛？冰封的血脉？长满青苔的肋骨还是积雪覆盖的背脊？  
他们分享了太多的东西。下一个拐角瑞典站定，把卡在路中央的一棵枯树托起。挪威趁他伸直双臂的时候想从他腋下钻过，从此江湖再见——又被活生生地拎住领子提了回来。  
我扶着你。他说。  
挪威用一只眼睛看着他，另一只眼睛想表达一下愤怒之情但是却涌出了泪水。眼睛除了流泪本来就不会别的动作。他想拿这个解释自己的失控，却在瑞典将殴打的趋向化作拥抱围上来的瞬间忘记了说辞。  
谁也守不住秘密。

我扶着你。  
虽然在一起时不见得有光明，但起码我扶着你。

他们一同走出这长夜。

[丁诺]

忘记在泥地上昏迷了多久，丁马克清醒过来的时候，天还是那么副模样，灰扑扑的一成不变，没有什么好看。雨点不停地落下来，身上的血已被冲掉了大半，战袍跟泥巴粘到了一起。他试着撑起身子，却再次在晕眩中重重地摔到了地上。  
他喘着气，想就这么睡过去了，也不错，反正死不了——诸如此类。耳边传来脚步声，他也懒得睁眼，想着是不是哪个爱管闲事的码头工人，看着他这副半死不活的样子，估计会去叫医生吧——思绪快要重归模糊的时候，猝不及防地，脸上被抽了一个耳光。  
他猛然睁开眼，几乎要跳起来，但却一下子牵扯到腹部的伤口，他只得龇牙咧嘴地抽了口凉气，又重新躺平。诺威正俯身望着他。眼中没有怜悯、痛惜、愤怒，或者别的——没有多余的表情。他一动不动地盯着他看，垂下来的右手上，染着来自他脸上的血污。  
“那混蛋的船还没开？”他问。  
诺威只是瞪着他，不发一言。  
“你走吧。”他叹了口气，继而望着天，“我没事……”  
话还没说完嘴唇便已被攫住。诺威的双臂箍了上来，像要隔绝空气似的紧紧抱着他。他感觉肋骨在疼痛里吱嘎作响，挨过耳光的火辣辣的脸颊，正贴着他冰凉的鼻尖。他们在泥泞的雨中死命地接吻，争相吞咽对方口中的气息。有多久没有这样拥抱了？他不记得了。诺威像要牢记他的轮廓似的，把他勒进自己的怀里。他在他的嘴唇上品尝到了雨水的咸涩。  
“这里只有我们。”他有些困难地抽出手掌，轻拍他的肩。没什么。  
只有我和你。所以不要哭了。

诺威无声地呜咽着。


End file.
